30 Kisses For Lucille and Celes
by sephira-san
Summary: This from a LJ comm I'm in. There'll be 30 chapters of this. This'll possible be rating from K to M/T...Chapter 6 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Beautiful Notes

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Grand Guignol Orchestra

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** None

**Characters:** Lucille & Celes, mention of Eles

**Pairing:** Lucille & Celes

**Prompt:** #3 jolt!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Kaori Yuki owns the series and characters. I just like using them.

* * *

><p>Celes sat at the Grand Piano and her slender fingers moved along the ivory keys, lightly touching each onyx keys that she needed.<p>

Since the death of her twin brother, she has dressed like him and has been using his name. She felt guilty because she was the one who awoke those creepy dolls that effect people easily. Her brother was one of the victims. Her father had insisted that she go in hiding as her brother.

But since Lucille learned her true idenitiy, he had opened her eyes. He told her that, Eles had wanted her to share her piano playing with everyone else and that she had a gift as well. Her gift was that, once Celes started playing those guignols would come back to their sense for a moment.

Celes had then told them, she will still dress as her brother and go by his name till she has found her true self.

With her eyes closed as she played, Celes lost herself in the music she was playing in the sound proof room where she would practice with everyone else or by herself. This day she wanted to practice alone, but she didn't know that someone else had entered and just stood a few feet behind her, just listening to notes fill the room.

The long haired blond beauty behind her just let the music flow, till the slender lips opened and this lovely began singing with such an elegant and beautiful voice you've ever heard in your entire life.

Celes jumped with a jolt when she heard the voice and she already knew who it was with that wonderful voice. "Lucille." She scolded.

Lucille had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry did I startle you?" he sauntered towards her sitting on the bench beside her, crossing his long legs.

"Yes you did." Celes' face began to blush. Only when she was alone with Lucille was when she would blush.

"I couldn't help, but join in. Your playing is improving everyday." His slender fingers touched her cheek softly. "Won't you try wearing a dress?"

She closed the lid that went over the keys of the piano. "I told you I will continue to dress like this till I find who I really am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dash

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Grand Guignol Orchestra

**Characters:** Lucille and Celes, featuring Kohaku and Gwindel

**Pairing:** Lucille/Celes

**Theme:** #9- dash

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Kaori Yuki owns the series that includes the characters. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

><p>Celes walked around the enormous mansion they were staying in. She wanted to talk to Lucille, but he wasn't in his room which was right across from hers.<p>

'_Where did he go?' _she thought walking up to Kohaku's room which his door was partly open and Celes quietly peeked her face in to listen.

"Should we tell Celes?" asked Gwindel.

"Lucille said no. He wants Celes nowhere near that room." Kohaku smirked as he already knew that Celes was at the door. "The head of the house took quite a liking to Lucille, but I doubt there's anything we can do about it."

Celes' mouth dropped open. _'The head of the house is a lady. Did she already know that Lucille is a guy?' _Her face began to turn red the more she thought of Lucille. Does this mean that she really does have feelings for her companion and not the just friends feelings.

Gwindel took a quick glance at the door. "The mistress of the house doesn't take no for an answer. She may try to kill him."

As Celes listened to this, her heart began racing. _'I have to save Lucille.' _She quietly turned and took off in a dash.

"You caught on I see Gwindel." Kohaku said.

The bigger man held a little hedgehog in his hands. "Of course I knew she was there."

"Lucille's hero will be Celes." Kohaku finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Dash

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Grand Guignol Orchestra

**Characters:** Lucille and Celes

**Pairing:** Lucille/Celes

**Theme:** #10-10

**Warnings:** Some touching, slight hitting,...Nothing too graphic.

**Disclaimer:** Kaori Yuki owns the series that includes the characters. I'm just playing with them.

**A/N:** I apologize. I didn't realize I had the same chapter up twice. I was going to stop doing this, because I know some people don't like my writing style, but I know some people like these little chapters and I have been scared of posting stuff.

* * *

><p><em>'Where was that lady's room again? This place is really huge.' <em> Celes thought as she tried looking in each room. _'I have to find Lucille...Who knows what she'll do to him.'_

Just then the butler came around the corner and stopped from seeing a tired Celes. "Can I help you?

"Ah...Yes...Where is the mistress' room again?" she asked.

"It's just around this this corner the third door on your right." he said.

"Thank you." she turned the corner.

In the room, Lucille sat on the big bed as the Mistress slipped her hands beneath his shirt. He had no intentions on doing anything with this lady, because his mind was full of another. This one was young beautiful and he couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer.

"I am sorry." Lucille started. "But I have no interest in giving my body to you." he removed her hands from his shirt.

"Do you know who I am?" she said.

"Yes, you're the owner of this house." he replied getting up.

The mistress was furious at him. "You're mine. Now sit back down on this bed." she demanded.

"I do not take orders from you and I only belong to one person.

Celes ran down the hall and came to the third door on the right. _'Lucille is in this room. I have to hurry. Who knows what she'll do to him.' _her hand was on the door and as Celes open it there was a thud.

Lucille was on the floor. The mistress had smacked him hard and stared at the door.

"What do you want." she snapped.

"I came to get Lucille." Celes told her.

The blond slowly got up and touched the corner of his mouth. A little bit of blood was on his fingers. "I never knew such a lovely could have a deadly hand.

The lady looked at him and smirked. "My hands are even more deadlier." She raised both her arms. "If I don't get to have this lovely then nobody can."

Celes grabbed Lucille's right arm and yanked him up. They both made a mad dash for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you want to see happen next? I'm working on the next chapter (As I said I almost completely stopped writing), but I'd like to know if you have any requests on what you want to see. There is a prompt for kissing and that will be towards the end. If you want something a little kinky let me know what you would like to see... <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Untitled

**By:** Sephira-san

**Warnings: **None

**Fandom:** Grand Guignol Orchestra

**Characters:** Lucille, Celes, Gwindel & Kohaku

**Pairing:** LucillexCeles

**Prompt:** 5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

**A/N:** I love Celes and Lucille together and I normally go for the yaoi pairings.

**Disclaimer:** Kaori Yuki owns the characters and series.

* * *

><p>The gang had left that ladies house. Celes was happy. She never knew she could feel so jeaous. All these women talking about how she's still a child, she doesn't have any curves and they seem facinated about her not having boobs yet.<p>

Celes had crossed her arms over her chest and was lost in thought.

"Celes." came the voice.

"I'll get boobs when I'm older." she shouted. Her eyes blinked as she realized where she was and her face grew hot. _'I'm so embarrassed.'_

Lucille looked at her.

Celes turned her face away. "Never mind. Forget what I said."

Gwindel sat up front while Kohaku drove, he looked at the hedgehog on his arm and alittle smile came to his face after hearing what the girl had said. Kohaku had rolled his eyes.

"Well now…" Lucille smiled.

Celes hit him. "Shut up. Forget what I just said." Her face was still hot. Even though she's still young, her feelings were true towards Lucille. She was in love with him and wanted to be with him, but would he have her? She heard everyone mention that Lucille was in love with her, but he always brushed it off by saying he wasn't. Was he protecting her by saying that?

"Celes?" he said.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I was just thinking is all." She told him.

Lucille sat back smiling. "It's fine." To everyone else it was obvious. The blond philomela was indeed in love with the young girl. Lucille often found it funny when other women would comment on Celes' small body. It was amusing to him, but he knew it kind of upset Celes.

The gang were off onto their next place, but there was a problem….They've been having trouble finding it. Kohaku was getting annoyed. As they drove around, the young man's eye began to hurt. He smacked his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Ano sa ("hey, you know…)." Said Celes.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wants I'll take requests for the next pairing. That's if you have a favorite pairing from this series you would me to request on 30 Kisses that I will also post up here. Just leave your pairing in the comments. Thanks.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Dream Reality

**By:** Sephira-san

**Warnings:** Nothing

**Fandom:** Grand Guignol Orchestra

**Characters:** Lucille, Celes, Gwindel & Kohaku

**Pairing:** LucillexCeles

**Prompt:** 6. the space between dream and reality

**A/N:** I love Celes and Lucille together and I normally go for the yaoi pairings.

**Disclaimer:** Kaori Yuki owns the characters and series.

* * *

><p>Kohaku had grabbed his right eye, because it ached badly.<p>

"Kohaku." Shouted Celes.

The car swerved to the side. Celes and Lucille were thrown out in a different direction than Kohaku and Gwindel.

Sitting up, Lucille looked around. The car was nowhere in sight, no sign of Gwindel or Kohaku. His eyes scanned the area and he found Celes face down on the ground.

"Celes." He ran to her and turned the girl over. She had a cut on her forehead. Picking Celes up Lucille walked for a bit till he found a cave entrance and he laid her down.

The girl's eyes were closed and there was no sign of her waking any time soon.

"Kohaku what was that?" growled Gwindel.

"Ow." Kohaku rubbed his head. "My stupid eye was really hurting, we must've been close to guignols."

Gwindel got up and went to the car. He examined it. "Do you think it'll work?"

Kohaku was up on his feet and examined the car too. "It should."

Celes had opened her eyes and she saw blond hair above her. "Lucille?" she went to sit up.

"Careful now." He helped her sit up.

'_Wait…Something isn't right.' _She thought. "What happened?"

Lucille smiled and sat on the bed. "You fainted and hit your head."

"I did? Why?" asked Celes.

"I asked you to marry me. I guess it came as quite a shock to you." He told her.

Something definitely wasn't right. Lucille wouldn't do that. He hasn't even come out and told her his feelings towards her.

"Celes…Celes…" her name was repeated.

"…les…" the voice sounded distant.

Celes opened her eyes groaning. "Lu..cille?"

"Celes." He hugged her.

"My head hurts." She said.

"Kohaku lost control of the car. You and I got thrown out. I'm not sure where the other two are." Lucille told her.

The girl's eyes widened as she remembered her dream. "Lucille…" her face turned red. "Have you asked me a question?"

The blond looked at her. "No, why?"

"Nothing…It was just a dream." Her blue eyes stared into his ocean blue eyes. _'__Yes it was a dream and I know __the space between dream and reality__.' _She told herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** She Is Your Chain

**By:** Sephira-san

**Warnings:** Nothing

**Fandom:** Grand Guignol Orchestra

**Characters:** Lucille, Celes, mention of Cordie "Cordierite", Kohaku and Gwindel

**Pairing:** LucillexCeles

**Prompt:** 13. excessive chain

**A/N:** I love Celes and Lucille together and I normally go for the yaoi pairings.

**Disclaimer:** Kaori Yuki owns the characters and series.

* * *

><p>Celes sat against a cave wall and she watched Lucille sleep. She often thought what his sister was like before she became Queen. According to Lucille she was never this cruel…Never this cold. The first time she met Queen Cordierite, was the first time Celes had heard anyone say that Lucille loved her. Her face grew red as she thought about it more..<p>

The small girl was a little too young to feel this way. Each member of the Unofficial Orchestra cared for her in different ways, especially Lucille and that dream she had the other day was still fresh in her mind, yet Celes couldn't help, but wonder if the Queen had some type of hold on Lucille. Could she make Lucille do anything she wanted?

When Celes' life was threatened Lucille was there to protect her and she knew he saw her as part of the orchestra, but could he really be in love with her? And could she really be in love with him?

**x-x-x**

She sat with her knees up to her chin and just watched Lucille. Thoughts raced through her mind. Lucille must've been tired. _'__Was he that worried about me when I hit my head?" _

Celes crawled over to Lucille's sleeping body and looked at him for a while. His hair was perfectly spread out and he looked like one of those princesses you read in fairytales. There was no blemishes on skin and his skin was smooth at the touch. Lucille looked beautiful.

The brown haired girl leaned over, her eyes closed and her lips were inches away.

"Celes what are you doing?" he said.

"Wah." She stumbled back on her butt. "You…awake…" he heart was pounding.

Lucille sat up. "Yes, I was awake when you leaned over me." He smiled. "Were you going to kiss me?"

The young girl's face turned red and she felt hot all over. "H-how could you ask me that."

"Well it looked like you were." He walked over to her. "How is your head?"

She watched him brush her bangs away so he could see it. "It hurts a little today."

"Once Gwindel and Kohaku come find us and we get to a town I'll clean it off better." The singer touched it lightly. "Just hang in there."

"I will." She replied.

Blue eyes looked straight at her. "Is something wrong?"

Celes' heart stopped when those ocean blue eyes looked at her. She loved the color and would feel at ease once she gazed upon them. "Ummm…I was thinking…Does Queen Cordierite…Have any type of hold on you?" she was afraid to know the answer.

Lucille sat back. "No she doesn't."

"But she's your sister." She told him.

"Yes and no. My sister Cordie was sweet and could never hurt a fly, but this one…She is ruthless and cold." He said.

Her own blue eyes narrowed at him. "You're lying. I can tell. She does have some type of hold on you and that hold is the fact that she is your sister."

Lucille laughed. He actually had no comeback. This girl before him can actually make him speechless.

"It's not only a hold on you. There is an invisible excessive chain that binds you to her and I don't think I'll be able to break it." She looked away from.


End file.
